


Loki Testing His New Aphrodisiac

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Art, Asgard, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Tok'ra, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has captured some test subjects for testing his new aphrodisiac. Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Testing His New Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Porn Battle XV, for the prompt: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, AMTDI, shared


End file.
